Gentle Blue
by Wingfy
Summary: The annual dance is nearing and Daisuke wishes to go with his secret crush, though he ends up saying something else. What will expect him in the end? Satoshi & Daisuke. Shōnen-ai, yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel; maybe - most probably, why not - it'd be full of sweet encounters between Sato-kun and Dai-chan if I did. Those encounters would be endless though.

This entire world is property of © Yukiru Sugisaki-sama. So, what do I own? I just own this plot ^v^ - and my new muse o'course – Well, actually I don't own her ^.^; she's just one of my very closest friends, ne Riku-chan?

**Wingfy:** Hey ya'll, long time no see, missed me?- I know you didn't - Aww, pity me, but I know I did ^0^  
**Satoshi:** I didn't miss you at all…  
**Wingfy:** I didn't either…  
**Daisuke:** …

Umm, I've got some brief news on the poll I posted a while back. You guys voted and it's been decided. The winner is: for me to write all of the three stories given in the poll. So, look forward quite soon for these three: _**'How to earn Satoshi's**__**love in**__**10 days.'**_ (Previously called 'The bet' but given that name in the end because I thought it'd be much more fun to see Dai struggle against Risa a little bit for ten strenuous days), _**'Break my curse'**_ and _**'Velvet Blue'.**_

Now, less boring stuff my dear readers and let's go into more entertaining stuff for our sakes, and please, enjoy this fic! XD

* * *

**Gentle blue**

* * *

_Moonlight rays were falling upon a lovely teenager with astonishing crimson hair and strikingly scarlet eyes. The gentle rays were bathing his petite body, bringing a captivating aura all around as if the boy that lay underneath another figure was glowing with a shy light; fragile and innocent like a mere angel. The one above the petite kid was looking intently down at him, the gaze being deep and entrancing. Mesmerising in anyone's opinion._

_'Ahh…'_

_Short, beautiful blue locks tickled the angel's handsomely face whilst the one with sapphire hues whispered words of endearment to the one he was sweetly making love. 'Dai…' Foreheads joining while the one on top tried to look into those innocent red orbs._

_"Satoshi…" The soft moan that escaped the boy's lips was like music to the owner of that name. Then, with ease, the aquamarine-haired wrapped both arms around his petite love, bringing him closer to his body and encasing him in a scorching embrace. "Daisuke…" The name left Satoshi's lips with as much fervour as the little red-haired had done previously with his; making his dearly beloved clung onto him fiercely, strongly… Just as if the mere touch wasn't enough._

_"Ah, Satoshi…" The sweet friction Satoshi had created between them both didn't leave any coherent thought remaining inside the angel's mind. Love, passion, longing, wanting… Those intense sensations swirling within his being were the only thoughts plaguing him whole at that moment. Those feelings of how his lover consumed him with so much love in every way. _

_"I love you…" The angel moaned out delicately, words being close to a whisper. "I love you so much…" Then, he opened his eyes only the sightless bit so he could stare at those mesmerising blue hues tracing every line of him, memorising, searching, and losing into his own red ones._

_"I love you too, Daisuke." A cute smile full of happiness formed itself at the corner of Daisuke's lips, making him feel as if he could burst into tears. "So very much."_

_They were about to kiss again, and start where they left off when all too suddenly there was a distant ringing echoing throughout the room. And soon, Daisuke was spiralled back to reality, back to his own room and bed where morning was gladly greeting him._

**_..._**

A scarlet eye opened drowsily, getting accustomed to the light invading his sacred bedroom. After a couple of seconds had been spared, the sweet bundle of energy scanned his room from left to right, hoping to find Satoshi somewhere around in his room - probably hiding behind his furniture, or maybe using the bathroom for a change. "Ugh…" Seeing how luck decided to ignore him that morning, and yet not fully recovered from his sleepy state, the boy pouted and pursed his lips while a frown creased his thin brows. Dreams could be so real. "This isn't fair." Blankets of soft blue muffled the sound as the next words escaped the angel's lips without wanting to, "It's been twice this week now." and then, he hid promptly behind his covers again as if the warming rays shimmering through were hurtful to his gaze.

"Satoshi…"

Letting some more minutes tick by, the lithe red-haired blinked up at the ceiling before curling into a small ball under his blankets, sighing at the series of unfortunate events flooding his mind…

_"Hey Niwa-kun…!" A high-pitched voice called out to him from afar, making it recognisable at first hearing. _

_A girl with short brown hair was calmly trotting towards the red-haired waiting at one side of the school's gate. The latter didn't seem to be expecting the girl's arrival, or that's what his look of surprise said with no words involved. "What is it Harada-san?"_

_"Umm," The aforesaid averted her eyes somewhere else. "The annual dance is nearing Niwa-kun, and I kind of hoped that you…well, that we could go together." Having said this, the girl made a quick hold of Daisuke's hand and brought it close to his own, not daring to look up._

_The cute boy was shocked to say the least by this action. How come Harada Riku had forgotten the time she broke his heart and was asking him for this? And now she was trying to invite him to the annual dance without any kind of remorse! Not that he wanted any for that matter, but why was this girl so inapprehensive? _

_"I'm sorry Harada-san, I have someone else in mind and-…" Suddenly, his eyes spotted blue locks emerging from behind of one of the gates. Sapphire orbs looked at him so intensely, so longingly and with a hint of… jealousy? Then, those same orbs slid close and the owner turned around, walking away from the scene without once glancing back._

_"I -I got to go Harada-san, I forgot I had something else to do." The lithe boy made a straight line towards Satoshi whilst waving goodbye to his friend._

_"Matte Hiwatari-san!"_

_Fearing that his not-yet-love had practically walked the distance he was still running, the angel made an inhuman effort to catch up with the blue aquamarine-haired. Then, as expected, "I hope I can talk-…" he didn't see where he was heading and ended up colliding against someone. Despite the small fact that there was no objection from whomever Daisuke had hit, he still apologised endlessly. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really-..." A soft laugh was heard somewhere near upon witnessing the small way the cute boy behaved; promptly cutting the boy's apology and making him look towards the one who had laughed. _

_"The wall's hard enough to resist collision Niwa." A vague smile graced the blue-eyed teen whilst looking amusingly at the adorable angel in front, still in that semi bowed position._

_"Aah! Hi -Hiwatari-kun, I -I umm, I wasn't paying attention, and that's why I thought I hit someone and, well…"_

_"Niwa…" _

_"…Y -Yeah?" _

_For a slight moment, the lock rubies and sapphires held became eternal. Unspoken emotions could be read, as each owner looked at the other with a hidden longing and passion… a strange desire emerging between them both by each excruciating second that passed._

_Still holding that hypnotising gaze in place, Satoshi raised his arms and placed both hands flatly at either side of Daisuke's petite form, leaning in closer and trapping him in between the wall and his body. They were already too close, too close, but… _

_'When did I get backed up against the wall?' The smaller kid distractedly thought as he felt a delightful shiver go up his spine._

**_'When did we get this close?'_**_ The taller of the two pondered mildly as he enjoyed the beautiful blush adorning his angel's face, desiring nothing more than to do something else with the kid._

_Scarlet eyes went as wide as they could go and the owner could feel his heart pounding strongly against his ribcage with every inch his not-yet boyfriend neared. A burning sensation began to rise within Daisuke by knowing he could be kissed by Satoshi any second now._

_"Niwa…" The burst was there, the need and the love in his heart. His mind and body refused to cooperate with any command the angel gave._

_Though, in spite of his thinking, "Hi-Hiwa, I -I mean, you, me… w-we, we need to, I need to… I want to…" he ended up stammering lamely whatever he intended to say in the end. _

_As if the taller of the two hadn't noticed his stuttering, "Niwa." a slender hand was already pressed at one side of his adorable face and stroking his cheek tenderly in a reassuring manner. "I hope, that one day," The soft whisper made the angel flush a cute soft red. That, and Satoshi's face was too close! "I can call you by your name." With that last, the gentle stroke ceased and Daisuke's heart was left burning and beating quite loudly. _

_A small smile was given to the sweet angel before Satoshi turned around and was a small blur walking in the distance behind saddened crystalline tears._

Coming back to reality, the red blur knitted his brows angrily, sighing softly. "Why didn't I say something?" Frustration invaded him and he scrunched his covers angrily. "I can't believe I couldn't say a word!"

Settling himself into a sitting position on his bed, he was startled by the sudden alarm going off just beside him and consequently, fell out of it. It was 7 in the morning already and from what it looked, he was running late, though he had yet to notice.

The small wine-eyed then grunted in discomfort at his splattered position when all too suddenly, crimson eyes widened as realisation finally hit him. "Oh my god, it's already seven!" The red-haired stood up hastily from the hard floor and grabbed his clothes as fast as he could. In seconds flat, he was fully dressed and dashing out home with a piece of toast hanging dangerously off of his lips. "I'm gonna be late!"

Once he had made it through some tough obstacles on his way from home to school, he felt relieved beyond point when he reached the classroom. Luckily for him, there was no teacher around. _'So very lucky I'd say…' _

Being on the safe side and a tad calmer than before, the teen walked towards his desk, trying to ease up his heart with one hand pressed lightly against his chest. There were a couple of students already sitting on their desks – he noticed once his heart was beating at its normal speed, and the usual babble of voices of the girls gathering at the back. Apparently, they were talking about Satoshi and what they'll do to make him invite one of them to the dance. Something about "He's so collected", and "I'm sure he'll invite me to the dance" caught the boy's attention.

_'If only he'd asked me…'_

The red-haired was too immersed on his own thoughts and paying attention to the conversation in the back to notice anything going on around him. That's why when he realised someone was currently eyeing him from out the door he got startled. _'Satoshi? Wait, is he… is he…? ' _If Daisuke hadn't been squinting his eyes, the small smile gracing Satoshi's features could have gone unnoticed. _'He's smiling!'_ As if on cue, those navy blue eyes opened a tad to lock with rubies. This caused a deep red grace the angel's face. _'His smile looks nice…'_ Then, Satoshi's head tilted in a silent enquiry… Wait a minute… _'Did he say something?'_

Suppressing a pout, the lithe kid smiled widely while waving both hands in a silent greeting. However, the small kid didn't know when or how Satoshi had gotten so close from his previous position. "I asked if you were okay Niwa."

"Huh?" Crimson eyes widened in utter confusion upon hearing this. "W -What do you mean?"

"Never mind." A low sigh was heard.

Afraid of having said something that might have upset Satoshi, the crimson-haired raised both hands and gestured innocently. "Gomene, I was spacing off, so…" Fumbling with words while one of his hands rubbed the back of his head as a sign of a small apology.

Not bothering with a reply, the blue-haired walked towards the already fidgety angel. "You don't need to worry about anything Niwa. You did nothing wrong."

"Umm, well…" At this, the lithe crimson-eyed literally jumped with joy, blush still adorning both cheeks. "Oh! By the way, you know, I -I wanted… umm, no, I want to tell you something… I -I uh-…"

"Niwa…"

"Hai…?"

It happened once again. The same situation the cute fiery-haired remembered from last week's mishap - entirely welcomed as well - seemed to be repeating today. He was being backed against the wall by his secret crush who was currently getting closer, and closer, as if he were merely intimidating the smaller one. Though, it wasn't intimidation what the boy was feeling, it was more like nervousness and elation mixed altogether.

_'Weren't I standing near by desk?'_

Daisuke's heart was thundering against his ears, his body was quivering and his cheeks were aflame.

_'H -He wouldn't try to, t -to kiss me in front of the class, would he?'_

The only thing the boy could do in response was to inch away slightly whilst trying to convey something - anything at all, through his endless babbling or his actions. "I -I, Hi -Hiwatari, I wanted...I want t-to to know if," A soft gulp was heard going down the angel's delicate throat, eyes looked everywhere but Satoshi and his face went a decent shade of crimson red. "You…" Then, "Are you going to invite Harada Risa to the annual dance?" everything stopped.

"What?"

The red-haired blinked once, twice, then finally a third time before the question in hand was asked in a quavering voice. Daisuke's beautiful face was now an alluring tomato-red. "A -Are you going to invite Harada-san to the dance? Be -Because I was… I was thinking that maybe… y -you…" However, the innocent question the wine-eyed had asked was one out of pure curiosity, though the sky-haired got it completely backwards. Something the crimson angel would come to regret later on that day.

"Iie, I was thinking about somebody else," An almost saddened sigh was heard, and all the magic surrounding both boys vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "I don't think I'm suitable for this kind of things." With those words said, Satoshi turned leisurely around and walked away half-heartedly from the teen, wishing deep down Daisuke had said something entirely different for him to make his move.

On the other side, the red-haired was left with a dumbfounded expression. "What did I…say?" That was the soft whisper that escaped his lips as dejection began to fill his heart.

**_…_**

Later that night, the fiery angel was found lying on his bed, thinking - wondering to be more precise, if what Satoshi had said was merely a way to get rid of him.

_'There's no need to worry about that any more,' _He reprimanded himself slightly while an unshed tear formed at the rim of hiseye._ 'He must be with Risa-san right now…' _Then, unavoidably, some of the crystalline tears he was holding back fell from his scarlet hues. In a naïve gesture, he grabbed his pillow and hid his face beneath it, crying his heart out and erasing whatever pain filled his aching heart.

"Satoshi-san…" After a moment or so, his tears ceased. His lips moved into a pout and he let go of his pillow tiredly. Turning on his right side, he got up the bed and walked slowly towards the balcony, wiping his tears off with the back of his sleeve. "I love you."

Once there - and after having confessed his love to the comforting breeze, Daisuke leaned on the banister and closed his eyes. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why did love have to be so hurting?

The wind was starting to blow softly, a little stronger than before, though the boy didn't notice such change until something - or rather someone, spoke the next series of words. "That's an awkward way to confess, but I guess I love you too." A deep voice whispered into his ear, making the fiery angel jump lightly in mild surprise.

"Konbanwa, Niwa."

Burgundy eyes widened as the least expected person on earth was standing right before him, with a genuine smile over thin lips. Blue locks were swaying along with the gentle breeze, and an unbelievable loving look could be seen on Satoshi's handsome face. The shock as to 'why is he here?' was great, just to say the least. Nonetheless, "Sa…" the crimson-eyed walked towards the person he thought he had lost, outstretching is arm as if everything - as if he, was simply an illusion.

"Sa -Sato…" The angel gulped somewhat nervously, pursed his lips in a fine line and promptly refrained himself from addressing Satoshi by his first name. He successfully mended his error. The least he'd want would be to upset the other teen. "Hi -Hiwatari-kun, what are you doing here? I thought, I thought you-…" Satoshi knew this angel would start babbling about nonsense any minute now, so he decided to encircle Daisuke's trembling body in a strong, and fierce embrace. "I'm right where I need to be, Daisuke." These words made the aforesaid shiver in utter happiness and delight. How long had it been since he longed to be held by Satoshi like this? How long had he waited for this to be real? How long had he waited for his love?

_'So long… so long.'_

Daisuke could only lean into the touch, nuzzling the warm chest and not wanting to let go. "What about the dance? What about Harada Risa? Didn't you-…"

"I was going to invite someone else." Satoshi replied, though it sounded muffled for he had his face buried in his love's soft hair.

Upon hearing this, a short 'oh' leaved pink lips and the sky-haired knew the kid in his arms had misunderstood. Before that 'oh' could turn into another word - or something else, he quickly added. "But you know, that someone wasn't at the dance tonight. And I exerted myself looking for _him _everywhere I could." a small laugh escaped the blue-hued.

"Hmm, I see…"

Then something deep within the crimson-haired clicked.

_'Wait, did he say HE?'_

"Blame that little head of his to make it all worse, ne?"

_'He DID! He did say HE!'_

"So," Looking just the sightless bit amused, Satoshi stroked Daisuke's silky cheek with one hand, meeting with brimming scarlet hues as soon as those same eyes stared back at him. "Why didn't you go, Daisuke?"

As if on cue, the small boy flushed a flaming red, beautifully pouted and then began with his explaining. "Why? Well, I wanted to know who was the girl you were going to take to the dance… to see if I had a chance, I think. But then, you said you were going to go with Risa-san and then I knew I didn't' have a chance, then you said you weren't going to go and then I didn't feel like going and-…" A sincere laugh interrupted Daisuke's spluttered sentence, provoking a cherry blush to spread across his face. "What?"

"Daisuke," The navy-eyed smiled. "I never said _I_ was going to go with _Risa_ to the dance."

"Y -You, you didn't?" The blushing boy asked confusedly, only to lose his mind at the surrendering sensations following right after Satoshi wrapped both arms about his waist. "Yeah… I didn't."

Then, from where on heaven's name did he get such a thing like Satoshi and Risa-san were enjoying themselves at the dance party while he was tearing his heart out? Surely he must posses a great imagination, so endless and infinite…

"You only supposed so when I was about to ask _you_ to go with me."

Well, to be honest, who could've had a said in that when the object of your affections pins you to the wall and gets _very_ close? Though, little Daisuke hadn't minded the 'pin-against-the-wall' part, he had just been blocked out from any coherent thought at such action, thus leading him to think Satoshi was going to invite one of the Harada twins, or somebody else.

Ridding his mind of those thoughts, the boy tilted his head to the side and then hid it in between their embrace. He was absolutely ashamed. "…You were?"

"Yes, that and…" The other boy then leaned down a little bit closer, millimetres away from the boy's lips. "You spoiled my chance to say… I love you."

"Y -You, you love me?"

A genuine smile was given at the cute face the red-haired made. "Yes."

_'YES!'_

"You really love me?" The question may have sounded doubtful, but he was making sure this wasn't just a dream… One of the real ones he had every so often about things he couldn't have.

"Yes."

_'YES, HE DOES LOVE ME!'_

"This isn't a dream." Daisuke then whispered very close to tears. "I'm not-…" Unexpectedly, a hand grabbed his chin and tilted his head back, then, lips descended upon his to be sealed into a surrendering kiss. Ruby eyes widened in sheer surprise but soon fell close at the feeling of his Satoshi kissing him. Daisuke kissed back eagerly, and when his love's muscle asked permission to enter and explore more vastly, he gladly granted it.

Endless seconds passed before they had to break away to inhale some air. Foreheads joined and both teens stared intently at each other through half lidded eyes. "I love you too, Satoshi." The cute angel said between soft pants, a hand raising up to caress the side of Daisuke's face and the latter leaned into the touch.

And once again, after a smile had been given in reply, both boys kissed. Feeling an explosion of burning sensations born deep within. Their hearts guided them into a beautiful, endless dance… the dance of love.

* * *

_To be continued?_

* * *

**(A/N):** So, what do you think? Please, pardon any mistakes. Was it good? Was it poor? Was I lame? Did Satoshi lack something?

**Satoshi:** Don't drag me into your trivial affairs.  
**Wingfy:** …  
**Daisuke:** Satoshi-kun!  
**Wingfy:** Perhaps I shouldn't write a lemon for this fic in the next chap, maybe I won't…  
**Satoshi:** …  
**Wingfy:** …  
**Daisuke:** So umm, should our authoress let this fic as a one-shot? Or should she make it a two-shot?

Dear people, it's so nice to be back and so great to see you! =3 I hope to meet you again for the next chapter for this one, of course, if there's one =D

Take care okay? And have a nice, fluffy week! =}

Wingfy out~*


End file.
